Baloo Takes the Plunge
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Bill (not named) * Donkey (Shrek) as Ben (not named) * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Diesel (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One day, Sulley wanted to rest, but Baloo was talking to some animals. He was telling them about the time he had braved bad weather to help Bagheera. "It was raining hard. Water swirled under my body. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on." "Oh, Baloo, you are brave." "Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to an animal with determination." "Tell us more, Baloo." "What are you animals doing here?" hissed Sulley. "This house is for Roger Radcliffe's animals. Go away! Silly things!" Sulley snorted. "They're not silly!" Baloo had been enjoying himself. "They are silly, and so are you. 'Water's nothing to an animal with determination.' Huh!" "Anyway," said cheeky Baloo, "I'm not afraid of water. I like it." He ran off to the harbour singing: "Once a monsters with some women was afraid of a few drops of rain." "No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my fur," huffed Sulley. Bagheera was looking at a board on the quay. "DANGER!" "We mustn't go past it," he said. "That's orders." "Why?" "'DANGER' means falling down something," said Bagheera. "I went past danger once and fell down a mine." "I can't see a mine," said Baloo. He didn't know that the foundations of the quay had sunk. The path now sloped downward to the sea. "Stupid board!" said Baloo. Baloo made a plan. One day, he whispered to the monkeys. "Will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?" The monkeys had never been asked to bump another animal before. They giggled and chattered about it. "Driver doesn't know my plan," chuckled Baloo. "On! On! On!" laughed the monkeys. Baloo thought they were helping. "I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the monkeys will push me past the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that whenever I like." Every wise animals knows that you cannot trust monkeys. "Go on! Go on!" they yelled, and bumped Baloo's driver and fireman down to the ground. "Oh!" said Baloo, sliding past the board. Baloo was frantic. "That's enough!" Baloo fell into the sea. Baloo was sunk. "You are a very disobedient animal!" Baloo knew that voice. "Please sir, get me out, sir. I'm truly sorry, sir." "No, Baloo, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to obey orders!" "Yes sir." It was dark when they rescued Baloo. He too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the hospital on Sulley's goods delivery. "Well! Well! Well!" chuckled Sulley. "Did you like the water?" "No!" "I am surprised. You need more determination, Baloo. Water's nothing to an animal with determination, you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time." Baloo is quite determined that there won't be a next time. Category:Parodies